


Honourable Avoidance

by rainingover



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan suspects that Jongup is avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honourable Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TBB lightning drabble round 2014.

Himchan suspects that Jongup is avoiding him. Notices him hovering at the back, as they wait to climb into the van after a flight. Knows Jongup is pretending not to hear his voice, even though Himchan can see his ipod isn't on and the earbuds in his ears are just a charade. Jongup avoids his attempts to pull him into the van, pretends to be tying his shoelaces, (which aren't undone) until he is ushered into the seat beside the driver, about as far away from Himchan as he can get.

He won't sit with Himchan and Junhong in the living room that night, even though _Law of The jungle_ is on, and Himchan knows he's been waiting for the new episode. Himchan pushes the door to their room open gently. Says, "Jongup-ah? Why aren't you with us?"

Jongup is pretending to be napping.

When Himchan goes to shower, Jongup is staring at his phone with those damn earbuds stuffed in his ears, and then he isn't there at all when Himchan gets out again barely fifteen minutes later. 

"Do you know where Jongup is?" Himchan pokes his head round the door to Youngjae's room. 

"Convenience store," Is Youngjae's response. Himchan just nods and pretends this is totally, completely fine.

But it isn't, not really. It's just-- they _always_  go to store together, and so Himchan resolutely decides that Jongup is avoiding him, even though he can't even think of more than three vaguely annoying things he might have done in the past week.

(And Jongup doesn't usually get annoyed until well past this point.)

He wakes up in the night to Jongup kicking him lightly and telling him to, "Roll back over, hyung," in a whisper. Realises he's sharing Jongup's pillow. 

But, he's in a comfortable position, and Himchan knows that Jongup isn't bothered by their night-time proximity. It's Jongup's fault half of the time anyway, Himchan swears, and they've long accepted waking up entangled as a liveable consequence of TS Entertainment's inability to actually provide six beds. So, he ignores Jongup, shifts his body slightly to get even more comfortable.

But now Jongup's hand is around his arm, awkwardly trying to manhandle him backwards and-- well, now Himchan is downright _offended_. 

"Are you trying to break me?" He pulls away from Jongup's grasp. "You know I move in my sleep. Just block me out with pillows or something if you're that bothered."

Jongup does just this: sets up three pillows in a row down the bed, and when Himchan opens his eyes to a pillow in his face, groggy at nine am, Jongup is already up, stretched out on the sofa in the lounge so that no one else can fit on it.

The next night, Jongup is evasive as ever and the pillow-wall remains. It isn't particularly sturdy, and the makeshift bricks topple over every time one of them moves half an inch to get comfortable. 

So, at two am, when Jongup is struggling to sit them up for the sixth time, Himchan snaps. Says, "If you're that intent on staying away from me, I'll just ask one of the others to swap. Then you won't need this-- this _Himchan blocker_."

Crosses his arms, sulking.

"No, I'll just go and sleep on the couch. I should have done that to begin with." Jongup bundles the pillows up, remorseful face, all wounded-animal dejection, as he shuffles into his slippers. "Sorry, hyung."

"But why?" 

Jongup pulls a sweater over his head. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Oh." Jongup looks surprised. "It's just-- I think I'm getting sick. Why else would I be avoiding you?" He fumbles around under the bed, pulls out a cardboard package and throws it at Himchan. "I really think it was obvious."

"You would think that." Himchan holds up the packet. Reads: _Maximum Strength Cold & Flu Tablets_. 

Jongup hugs a pillow to his chest. "I went and got them from the pharmacy last night. They taste like strawberries! But-- I don't want you to catch it. Or anyone. So I'm trying to stay away from you all. Okay?"

" _Of course_  that's not okay." Himchan throws the packet back at Jongup's chest. He's still in a mood, just for a slightly different reason. "You're meant to tell us when you're sick. Have a-- strawberry thing and lie back down."

Jongup hesitates, but only for a moment. Says, "Only if we can keep the pillow-divider thing until I'm well."

"The Himchan blocker." Himchan huffs.

"That's the one," Jongup laughs and bundles the pillows back onto the bed.

 


End file.
